1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to methods, devices, and computer programs for rapidly making, screening, and characterizing an array of materials in which process conditions are controlled and monitored.
2. Discussion
In combinatorial chemistry, a large number of candidate materials are created from a relatively small set of precursors and subsequently evaluated for suitability for a particular application. As currently practiced, combinatorial chemistry permits scientists to systematically explore the influence of structural variations in candidates by dramatically accelerating the rates at which they are created and evaluated. Compared to traditional discovery methods, combinatorial methods sharply reduce the costs associated with preparing and screening each candidate.
Combinatorial chemistry has revolutionized the process of drug discovery. One can view drug discovery as a two-step process: acquiring candidate compounds through laboratory synthesis or through natural products collection, followed by evaluation or screening for efficacy. Phramaceutical researchers have long used high-troughput screening (HTS) protocols to rapidly evaluate the therapeutic value of natural products and libraries of compounds synthesized and cataloged over many years. However, compared to HTS protocols, chemical synthesis has historically been a slow, arduous process. With the advent of combinatorial methods, scientists can DOW create large libraries of organic molecules at a pace on par with HTS protocols.
Recently, combinatorial approaches have been used for discovery programs unrelated to drugs. For example, some researchers have recognized that combinatorial strategies also offer promise for the discovery of inorganic compounds such as high-temperature superconductors, magnetoresistive materials, luminescent materials, and catalytic materials. See, for example, co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/327,513 “The Combinatorial Synthesis of Novel Materials” (published as WO 96/11878) and co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/898,715 “Combinatorial Synthesis and Analysis of Organometallic Compounds and Catalysts” (published, in part, as WO 98/03251), which are all herein incorporated by reference.
Because of its success in eliminating the synthesis bottleneck in drug discovery, many researchers have come to narrowly view combinatorial methods as tools for creating structural diversity. Few researchers have emphasized that, during synthesis, variations in temperature, pressure, ionic strength, and other process conditions can strongly influence the properties of library members. For instance, reaction conditions are particularly important in formulation chemistry, where one combines a set of components under different reaction conditions or concentrations to determine their influence on product properties.
Moreover, because the performance criteria in materials science is often different than in pharmaceutical research, many workers have failed to realize that process variables often can be used to distinguish among library members both during and after synthesis. For example, the viscosity of reaction mixtures can be used to distinguish library members based on their ability to catalyze a solution-phase polymerization—at constant polymer concentration, the higher the viscosity of the solution, the greater the molecular weight of the polymer formed. Furthermore, total heat liberated and/or peak temperature observed during an exothermic reaction can be used to rank catalysts.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus to prepare and screen combinatorial libraries in which one can monitor and control process conditions during synthesis and screening.